CATCH ME WHEN I FALL
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: “Let’s meet again by the lake tomorrow night, now that I found you I don’t think I am able let my days go on like this night never happened,” He stroked her cheek with his hands, and leaned in to kiss her again.
1. DANCING WITH A STRANGER

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**DANCING WITH A STRANGER**

_There she was, in a golden gown, that made her waist seem smaller then she actually was, he hair pulled up on top of her head with a little gold burette that glowed. She had a mask covering her eyes resting gently above her cheek bone/_

_There he stood in a black suite, wearing the mask of the phantom, he stood about six-one to her five-eight, neither one knew what drew them to one another, or who they were exactly, but one he started guiding her around the dance floor with the greatest of ease, they both felt it at the same time._

_There lips met at midnight, and didn't part until the headmaster spoke up, there eyes never leaving one another as they left the old man to make his speech._

"_I enjoyed dancing with you," He her in his arms, as they made there way outside over to the pond, "You remind me of Belle, from 'Beauty and the Beast', only you are much more fetching."_

_She smiled at him, "Plus, I am not colored in with colored pencils, either," she stared down at the lake, swaying her hips to the music that echoed from inside the castle to the lake, "It's a beautiful night, isn't it?"_

"_Not as beautiful as you are, at this moment," He went and wrapped his arms, around the girl._

_She leaned back against his chest, as the moved to the music, "It is exciting, you know?"_

"_What is that?" He asked into her ear, following his sentence with a kiss to her neck._

"_Not knowing who one another is, it is so romantic," She smiled as she felt his kisses upon her neck._

"_Would you want me, if you knew who I was?" He asked as he turned the girl in his arms, to face him, "Would you want me?"_

_She leaned in, and kissed him, as she let her hands rest upon his form chest, "I don't see why not."_

"_Let's meet again by the lake tomorrow night, now that I found you I don't think I am able let my days go on like this night never happened," He stroked her cheek with his hands, and leaned in to kiss her again._

"_Nine, after dinner, I will be here," She gave him a quick kiss to the cheek, and took off running back to the castle._

_He stood there watching her, before going back himself, 'She is the most-'_

**THE NEXT DAY**

'-most annoying girl in the whole school," Draco sent death glares, in Hermione's direction, he turned to his friend Blaise, "Can one person even come close to being as annoying as her?"

'I can think of one,' Blaise said to himself, he glared at his friend, "You do realize that is the tenth time you told me, how annoying you find Hermione."

The other boy just ignored his friend, "Well she is," he stared at the girl, her hair was up in a messy bun, and now they were allowed to wear casual clothes to classes, except for Friday's, today she had on a red sweater, with blue hip-huggers, and brown boots, which all complemented her body. She was sitting next to her friend, Harry, as they worked on the project.

"Miss Granger, wait to be called on, before babbling that mouth off," Professor Snape hissed as the girl answered, without being called on again.

Draco laughed, but stopped when Snape's eyes met his, he looked at Blaise, "How is the project coming along?"

"It's perfect, no thanks to you," Blaise got up, and took the tube, and set it onto the Professors desk, before returning back to his desk.

When class was over, Professor Snape stood in front of the room, "No thanks to Headmaster Dumbledore, he thinks it best that we study 'Sex Education' for the next three weeks," he shook his head, "Why I was cursed into this, I would not know," he waved his hand, "Class dismissed!"

Later on in the 'Grand Hall' all the fifth, sixth, and seventh year students were talking about the new class they would be engaged in for the last three weeks of the month. Some one excited, and other were petrified, or they rather would had been so, instead of hearing adults talking to them about sex. It was bad enough when there parents gave them 'The Talk', but there teachers. Well then.

Hermione stared at Harry, and Ron, "I personally think it is a marvelous idea, it beats worrying about potions for three weeks. Maybe we will keen potions that could prevent diseases, and pregnancies."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Any information about the subject has to be better then my Aunt, and Uncles," he mad a sour face, in imitation of his uncle, "The thing about sex, Harry, well you don't have to worry, no one would want to touch you."

"I would," Came a quiet voice from across the table, it belonged to Ginny.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair, he looked at Ginny, who now realizing she said the words out loud, blushing, "Ginny, what the bloody hell."

Harry's cheeks were red as well, he smiled at the young Weasley, "Thanks Ginny."

She smiled back, "No problem."

Hermione got up from the table, when she noticed the time, she looked at her friend, "I need to got get a book from the library."

"I think they should just put a bed there for you Hermione, I mean you practically live there," Ron said between bites of his pizza.

Ginny smacked her brother, "Ever think about eating with your mouth closed, or swallowing before speaking, Ron?"

Harry laughed, which got him a glare from his best mate, and a smile from Ginny, "What it was funny," he looked at Hermione, "Want me to go with you?"

Hermione shook her head, as she tried looking around for who might not be in the 'Great Hall', but everyone she knew, or paid attention to at least seemed to be there still, except for the DADA Professor, she laughed at herself realizing what she was thinking, "I'll be fine Harry, eat your food," she hurried out of the room, and made her way towards the lake, she froze when she heard an all to familiar voice behind her, "Where are you going Miss Granger?"

Hermione turned and looked at her Professor, nervously, "I had to go get pads," she lied.

Severus, never questioning a witch's menstrual cycle, just bowed his head, "As you were Miss Granger."

She watched as the teacher was out of site, and continued going outside, to the lake, she slowed down the closer she got to the water's edge, 'Wait, can that be?" She saw a man standing in the spot she had been with the phantom costumed stranger, "Hello?"

"You came, I been-" The stranger turned around, and stared wide eyes at the woman in front of him, "Granger?"

"Malfoy?" The girl stared at the blonde in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

He glared at her, "I should ask you the same thing," he looked behind her, as if there might be another person coming.

"You're the phantom?" She asked, sounding calmer, then she actually was.

"You were Belle?" He asked not answering her question at first, but then nodded, "Yes, I was the Phantom."

"Great," She plopped down on the grass, laying back, as she stared up at the sky, "So much for romantic."

"I am just as shocked as you are," Draco without knowing a reason, plopped down beside her, "Who would had known, I had the same interest as a mud- I mean a Gryffindor?"

She smiled, appreciating he didn't call her a mud-blood, she looked at him, "So what do we do?"

He stared at her, and shook his head, "I don't know, we have a lot in common, that is what we found out last night, and when I kissed you, it wasn't like any kiss I shared with a girl before," he propped himself on his elbow, and stared at her, "It wouldn't be the worse thing, but-" His face was getting closer to hers.

She pulled his face down to her mouth, and kissed him, 'This is my phantom, shit he's hot.'

He smiled when her pulled away, "You know I actually had a crush on you, ever since you punched me in the jaw," he laid back down beside her, holding her hand.

"I thought I was annoying to you," She smiled at the blonde.

He looked at her, "Well you are, but you're more not, then are."

She gave him a puzzled look, and started laughing, "More not, then are?"

He leaned back in , and kissed her, beneath the fullness of the moon, "Yes."

To be continued…..

**A/N: I hope you like this story. Read and Review!**

T


	2. THE MASK WE WEAR

**DISCLAIME: I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTER, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I HAVE BEGGED. LOL.**

**CATCH ME WHEN I FALL**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**THE MASK WE WEAR**

_'Mijn beste Hermione, als u wist slechts hoe hard het voor me u in_

_klasse, in de ' Grote Zaal ' moet elke dag zien, of hallway, en u in_

_mijn wapens, als kunnen niet verpakken doen wij tijdens de nachten_

_terwijl elke anders in slaap is. Ik wens dat iedereen anders kon zien_

_dat het niet, en nooit agaist om het even welke regels geweest. Ik_

_begin om te denken dat iedereen forgeting, dat de huizen wij, aren't_

_binnen zijn die wij zijn. Ik ben zo blij u niet vanaf me draaide, toen_

_wij de nacht na de gemaskeerde bal ontmoetten. U keek mooi, in de_

_gouden toga. Het maakt me denken, hoeveel andere huizen het zelfde_

_soort ogenblikken hadden, zoals wij, en wonder als zij ook later_

_samenkwamen om te zien wie de daar geheimzinnige datum om bleek te_

_zijn. Dat is wat deze school ons had gemaakt worden, vreemdelingen_

_achter masker. Wij beoordelen iedereen, gebaseerd op de huizen wij aan_

_sevent jaren geleden werden toegewezen. Wens was er een manier om deze_

_maskers van de hand te doen, die verbergen wie wij werkelijk zijn. Tot_

_wij opnieuw samenkomen! Liefde altijd, Draco Malfoy P.S: Ik writting in het Nederlands, omdat het de enige andere taal is_

_die ik u kent heb gekend, en geweten Blaise niet het weet. Aangezien_

_hij over mijn schouder leest, te begrijpen gelieve het Nederlandse_

_writting.'_

_**(Transolation: **_

My dearest Hermione, If you only knew how hard it is for me to see you everyday in class, in the 'Great Hall', or the hallway, and not be able to wrap you in my arms, like we do during the nights while every else is asleep. I wish that everyone else could see that it doesn't, and has never been agaist any rules. I am starting to think that everyone is forgeting, that the houses we are in, aren't who we are. I am so glad you did not turn away from me, when we met the night after the masked ball. You did look beautiful, in the gold gown. It makes me think, how many other houses had the same kind of moments, as we did, and wonder if they also met later on to see who there mysterious date turned out to be. That is what this school had made us become, strangers behind mask. We judge everyone, based on the houses we were assigned to sevent years ago. Wish there was a way to get rid of these masks, that hide who we really are. Until we meet again! Love Always, Draco Malfoy P.S: I am writting in Dutch, because it's the only other language I know you know, and know Blaise doesn't know. Since he is reading over my shoulder, please understand the Dutch writting.__

Hermione laid in her bed, reading the letter in her hand, "Brilliant," she said as she read the letter, she went to her desk, and took a parchment, and a quial out from the door, and wrote:

_' Draco, u is bloedige brillian, liefde. Ik ben zeker als wij het aan_

_de directeurenaandacht brachten, dan zouden wij beablet hem moeten_

_overtuigen dat wij niet in huizen zouden moeten worden gebroken, omdat_

_de grens ons. Zonder hen die het kennen, hebben zij ons tegen elkaar_

_geplaatst, en aangezien Voldmort is verslagen, dan is er geen reden_

_waarom wij togetber in dit keer zouden moeten komen. Wij hebben elkaar_

_nodig, maar het is moeilijk dit te doen, wanneer wij tegen elkaar_

_zijn. Ontmoet me voor het bureau van Dumbledore, als u wilt proberen_

_om een diffrence, voor de toekomst van Hogwartz te maken. Door de_

_manier, houdt u van me? Of is dat iets u aan het eind van elke brief_

_schrijft. Door de manier, vertel Blaise, hello voor me. Enkel plagend._

_Uw altijd Hermione.'_

_**(Tansolation:**__ Draco, you are bloody brillian, love. I am sure if we brought it to the headmasters attention, then we should beablet to convince him that we shouldn't be broken into houses, because the limit us. Without them knowing it, they have set us against one another, and since Voldmort has been defeated, then there is no reason why we should come togetber in this time. We need one another, but it is hard to do so, when we are against one another. Meet me in front of Dumbledore's office, if you want to try to make a diffrence, for the future of Hogwartz. By the way, do you love me? Or is that something you write at the end of every letter. By the way, tell Blaise, hello for me. Just teasing. Your's Always Hermione___

Hermione attached the parchment to the Niles (Draco's Owl) and sent it on i't's way with a treat, "Thank's Niles," she went into the bathroom, and ran a brush through her hair, before hurrying to the Headmasters office.It was a Saturday, so there weren't any classes, when she reached the Headmasters office, she saw Draco leaning against the wall looking nervous.

He smiled when he saw the girl, but then the smiled dissapeared when some students walked pass, he glared at them, "You have a problem?"

The two, who were both first years, shook there heads, and hurring off, "No!"

"Can't you ever be nice?" Hermione asked in an annoyed tone, loud enough for the two to still hear her, she smiled at Draco, when the students were out of view, "Malfoy."

"Granger," He smirked as he watched her walking to the gargoyle.

"Have you ever had 'Chocolate Frogs'?" She was looking at the blonde smileing, as the gargoyle opned up, revealing a spiral staircase that lead to the Headmasters office.

"I find that I work to hard trying to keep a hold of one, by the time I finally get it in my mouth, it isn't really worth the work," He took her hand, as the door closed behind them two, "I missed you, Hermione."

She smiled at him, and let go of his hand, when they reached the door, "You want to knock."

Draco knocked, as he kept his eyes on the girl beside him.

Dumbledore's voice came from the other side of the door, "Come in."

The door opened at the words, and Hermione, and Draco entered the office.

Dumbledore smiled at the two, offering them both a Lemon Drop, only to be turned dowm, "Have a seat."

Draco without thinking helped Hermione into her seat, and then took his own seat, he blushed when he realized what he had done.

"So what brings you two to my office?" The old man smiled at Draco, and then at Hermione.

Hermione, sat up straight in her seat, soemthing she always did when preparing to give her opnion, she smiled at the old man, "Headmaster, Dra- Malfoy, and I been talking, and we never really fully understand why we are sorted into diffrent house, you want us to all get along, especially now that the war is over, and we find it hard to be there for the fellow classmates, when in every thing we do, the groups are rewarded with points, and for what, just so we could have our flad hanging in the hall for a year. It was fun in the first and second year, but as the years went on, I find that it really is pointless, because we are the ones who turn ourselves into what we choose to become, not the houses Gryfindore, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Hufflepuff, but the students. We should be free to sit with our friend, or with whoever. Because of the seperation of the houses, alot of the student's are afraid to make there relationships with public, because most of there other halfs are not in the same houses, and they feel that there own houses will turn them away." She whispered the last sentence to her self mostly.

"The points are good, it helps you to work together as a team, we can't get rid of the points," Dumbledore smiled at the young lady, as he walked around his desk, and knelt down between the two students, he looked at Draco, "Unless you could think of a way we could still reward points, for good work."

Draco thought for a moment, then looked at Hermione, "You said you went to Science Camp last summer, right?"

"Yes," She gave the blonde a puzzled look.

"You were saying that they broke you off into two teamsm, a boy team, and a girl team," He looked at Dumbledore, "Why don't we do that, make it like the battle of the sexes, it will thrive each of the groups to want to be better. We will be encouraging one another, by competing, except it will be all the guys working together as one, we will be forced to work with our school enemies, and at the end they could realize that we were never really enemies to began with."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, with a sparkle in his eyes, "What do you think about that?"

"I think it will be great, it will get the girls not to fepend on the men of there groups, like I know alot of girls have done. It will show we could do just as much of a good job as the boy," Hermioen smiled at Draco, "You're brilliant," she looked at the old man, "It's great, and we should beable to eat where ever we want, just the points will be rewarded to either the girls, and boys. Which means we will be paired up with the same sex. for projects."

"I will take in all that was discussed, and you will have an answer at dinner tonight," Dumbledore smiled at the two young students, as they both said, "okay," and left.

**THE GREAT HALL**

"Hermione, you are not going to believe what they did to the 'Great Hall'," Ginny hurried to where she saw Hermione, walking towards her.

"What's wrong?" Hermione saw a couple of students trying to open the double doors of the hall.

Ron, who had been one of the students pushing at the door, turned and looked at Hermione, "This schools gone bloody mad, Mione."

"So dramatic Ron," Ginny stared at her brother, disgusted, "Can't believe we're related."

"What's the hold up?" Draco was heard somewhere from the crowd.

Hermione made her way over to the blonde, seeing that was where Harry was standing, she smiled at the-boy-who-lived, "Ron is being dramatic again," she pointed towards the red head boy, who was still going on about the doors being locked.

Draco walked behind her, so that his back was brushing against hers, as he talked to Blaise, and Goyle, "Wish they would hurry up, and open the doors, some of us are starving."

Hermione felt her boyfriend, behind her as he talked to his friend, she pretended to scratch her back actually touching his back, so he knew she was aware that she knew how close he was to her. She looked at Harry, "Well they can't starve us."

Harry looked at his friend confused, "Never said they could."

"I don't know how much longer I am willing to wait here, I mean I could be studying in the library," Draco casually placed both hands behind his back, catching a hold of his girlfriends hand, he could feel her hair surrounding there linked hands.

Blaise stared at his friend confused, "Who's stopping you?"

"Just calm down, I am sure there is a good reason, why they are locking us out," Hermione smiled at her friend, "How was your day Harry?"

"I am sure they do have a good reason, I never questioned there reason to start with," Harry rolled his eyes, he looked over at where the Weasley siblings were argueing, "I am going to go stand next to Ginny, and Robn, you coming?"

Hermione felt Draco's hand tighten a little more, she looked at her friend, "Call them over here."

Harry just shook his head, "You are acting strange lately," he realized she had kept her hand behind her back for some time, and was going to question her, when the 'Great Hall' double doors opened.

Dumbledore was standing in the entrance, "If I may have all of you attention, please."

All the students who weren't already facing the door, turned there attention to the Headmaster. Some tried to see into the Great Hall.

Draco let go of his girlfriends hand as he turned around, and took a hold of it again once he was faceing the headmast.

Blaise looked at his friend, and noticed how close to Hermione he was standing, it almost looked like they were leaning into one another, 'What is going on?'

"I had a very interesting meeting this morning, with a couple of students, and there are going to be some new rules. First of all, when sorting points, it will be given to students on there achievements, being sorted into the boys team, and the girls team. You will be free to sit with whoever you choose to sit with, and lastly, I will assign six boys, and six girls who will be the ones you will turn to," Dumbledore looked at the girls, "And so that the points will be given fairly, I will assign a teach responsible for the teams over all, for the girls team, Severus Snape, and Minerva Mcgonagall , and for the boys team will look to Madame Hooche, and Rubeus Hagrid," Dumbledore seemed to be thinking of something, and then smiled, "You may sit where ever you like for dinner, there are also benches outside in the courtyard if you choose to eat under the night sky."

Draco watched as his friend went into the 'Great Hall', he let go of her hands, "Blaise, let's sit outside?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "Where do you want to eat?"

Blaise, and Harry stopped there friends from leaving, "Mione/Draco, what's going on between you and Granger/Malfoy?" They asked from where they stood with there friends.

"Nothing," The couple's lied.

_**A/N: Incase you are confused with the sentence (Blaise, and Harry stopped there friends from leaving, "Mione/Draco, what's going on between you and Granger/Malfoy?" They asked from where they stood with there friends) and ("Nothing," The couple's lied.) it's there friends asking them the same question, but from diffrent areas, and the friends answering from two diffrent areas. Ther aren't together at that time, but there friends asked them the same question. **_

_**I hope you like this story, and I would like to thank all of those people that read, or reviewed my stories. Don't forget to review this chapter.**_


	3. THE TWELVE LEADS

**A/N: I apologise for any mispelled words in this story, I am sure I have a few. Hope you like it anyways.**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE MASK WE WEAR**

Draco watched as his friend went into the 'Great Hall', he let go of her hands, "Blaise, let's sit outside?"

Hermione looked at Harry, "Where do you want to eat?"

Blaise, and Harry stopped there friends from leaving, "Mione/Draco, what's going on between you and Granger/Malfoy?" They asked from where they stood with there friends.

"Nothing," The couples lied.

**THE NEW CHANGES**

Harry didn't believe Hermione, when she told him there was nothing going on with Draco, but like the good friend he was he let the subject go, saying as how Ron, and Ginny were with them at the moment, "Let's eat outside."

Ron smiled at his friend, "Yeah, it will be nice to sit outside for a change, while eating."

Ginny stared at Heermione, "Can I talk to you for a moment, Mione?"

The two boys looked at the girls for a moment, before walking outside.

Hermione looked at her friend, and smiled, "What's the matter?"

"I have a crush on someone, and thought maybe you could get them to ask me out," Ginny pretended to be embarrased.

Hermione smiled at her friend, "Do I know this guy?" She asked thinking Ginny was talking about Harry.

"It's Draco Malfoy," Ginny said seriously.

Hermione stared wide eyed, at her friend, not really knowing what to say, "Really?" She felt like screaming,'NO YOU CAN"T HAVE HIM HE"S MINE GET YOUR OWN MAN!' but decided not to.

"Unless you he has a girlfriend already," Ginny added, with a smirk.

Hermione realized what the other girl was doing, she smacked her friends arm playfully, "What do you know?"

"I know I saw him give you a kiss on the cheek yesterday, and then saw him holding your hand while waiting for the 'Great Hall' to open," Ginny was good at tricking people, she learned from the best, her twin brothers. She had been walking with Neville yesterday, and she saw Hermione, and Draco kissing befind one of the staircases.She probably wouldn't had seen them at all, if Neville's damn frog hadn't made them chase it all throughout the school pretty much. She looked at her friend, "I wont tell anyone, and I threatened Neville, if he told anyone, I would put a spell on him which would cause him to pee his pants everyday in Snapes class."

Hermione hugged the girl, and smiled, "You're the greatest, Gin."

Ginny smiled at her friend, "Don't forget it either."

After they finished eating, everyone had been called back to the 'Great Hall' (those who were outside eating at least) so that Dumbledore could give the names of the people who were the six leads, for each the 'Girls Team', and the 'Boy's Team'. The students who had been outside, stared at the 'Great Hall' in awe, instead of four long tables, and House flags, there were round table all through the room. There were also two shields, one had the letter 'G' on it, and the other one had the letter 'B' placed in the center.

Dumbledore was standing in the center, in front of the staff table, which seemed to be the only thing that remained the same in the room, he looked at his students, "I am sure you are wandering what the shields are for, well they will be a symbol that represents your teams. After I tell you, who are the six leads for each team, you as a team will decide on what you will be called. You will design your own shield, and they will be displayed throughout the halls, each student will vote on the design they like the best anonmynously. The one's with the highest vote will be the shield which will represent you Team," He cleared his throat, "First with the girls team, your six leads will be:

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Luna Lovegood

Pansy Parkinson

Susan Bones

Nymphadora Tonk

As for the boys team, leads:

Harry Potter

Neville Longbottom

Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zabini

Ron Weasley

Ernie Macmillan

Those are the twelve leads, them alone are responsible in making sure that there team get along, and work together without any difficulty. I wish for the leads to remain here, while the others go back to your Dorms. You will remain living where you are now," the Wizard waved his hands, to dismiss all the students but the leads.

The six leads thought it be better, if they sat together at one of the large round table. They stared at eachother, a few of the students never really talked to one another, or probably knew the other was in existance. But they all figured Dumbledore had his own reasons for such a group.

Hermione was sitting between Ginny, and Susan Bones, who she only seen numerous times in the library studying, "Hermione Granger," she held her hand out towards the other girl.

Susan laughed at the Hermione's introduction, "I know who you are, everyone does," she took the other girls hand anyways, "I'm Susan Bone, nice to meet you."

"Nymphadora Tonk, that's me," A girl with bright purple hair, pointed to herself, as if to prove her point, "I would like to lay out something from the start," she had a serious expression as she looked at the boys, "The girls are going to kick you arse's, boys."

All the girls laughed, and cheered for there own team.

Blaise who was sitting betweem Ron, and Draco rolled his eyes, as he looked at Nymphadora, "Tonk," he paused for a second, and studied each of the girls, then back at her, "The boys are going to wipe the floor with, you."

This time the boys hooted, and clapped there hands, cheering for themselves.

Dumbledore, watching the whole scene from where he stood, finally walked over to the twelve students, "Glad to see you're getting along," he smiled at the twelve, "You twelve will be staying in your own Dorms, that way it will be easier for your any of your fellow teammates to come to you, or any of the teachers. With that last note, I would like to inform you that, the boys will meet with Madame Hooch, and Rubeus Hagrid, Monday, and Wednesday,at 4:00p.m. in the library. As for the girls team, Severus Snape, and Minerva Mcgonagall on the same days in the teachers lounge, you will use a temperary password which only permits you to come into the room during the hours of 4:00p.m. through 5:30 p.m, I will charm the door so it opens by each of your girls touch, anyone else who tries to enter the room who is not a Professor, will not beable to enter. With that, I will show you to your dorms."

Nymphadora walked beside the headmaster, as they walked to where there new dorms were going to be, "So, why did you choose, who you chose?"

"I didn't, the goblet of fire chose," Dumbledore smiled when they came to a large mirrorm, he turned and looked at the rest of us, "Like the lounge door, you do not need a password, I had charmed the mirror to recognize 'The Leads', and no one but you are allowed in the room between 8:00p.m. throught 1:00p.m, and even with that the classmates will only be allowed to enter if one of you schedule to meet with them, or bring them with you during the available times."

"Wicked," Ron, and Neville said at the same time about the charm.

"I am going to leave you now, good night," Dumbledore apperated back to his office, leaving the students on there own.

Once all twelve of them entered the room, they marveled at all the features, there was a kitchen, with a table that sat twelve people, there were twelve doors with each of there names on it, and two sets of stairs, one had a purple rug, and the other had a navy blue rug, they all assumed it lead to where there beds were, there was a study area with a small library, and a living room, with two couches, and twelve arm chairs wich had each of the Leaders names stitched in the material of the cushion, scattered throughout the room.

Neville opened the door, which had his name on it, and inside was a office, with pictures of his grandma, and friends on his wall, "We get our own offices."

"Makes since," Susan opened the door with her name, to find a room with bean bags on the floor, and some old band posters on the wall, "These offices put to match our personalities," she plopped on one of the bean bags, and shouted out to the others.

Harry opened his door, and saw a wooden desk, with pictures of his parents, and friends on the desk, there were books against one wall, and three leather small chairs, "Well, this is pretty cool."

Nymphadora opned her door, the walls were puple, and there was black lights, making her own skin look like the color of her hair, there were black and white pictures of diffrents scenes, and she had a white couch, with a white arm chair in it, everything, due to the light, looked purple, "I could get use to this."

Rons office, had the same desk as Neville, but on the walls was posters of his favorate Quidditch teams, and players, "This is Wicked."

Ginny's office had some candles floarting around, and a little table that sat four in the center, it smelled like her moms cooking, "Maybe these rooms are suppose to make us comfortable, in order to help our classmates better," she smiled at the site of chocolate chip cookies in the center of the table, and the glass of pumkin juice, she took a cookie, only to see that another one took it's place, "Awe, cook."

Draco's office was all white, and green, witha oak desk in the center, there was a picture of his parents behind his desk on the wall, looking down at him smiling, "Interesting."

Luna's office was white, with yellow sunshines painted on the wall, there was a red sofa, and arm chair, with a cofe table that had sorted candies in coloful jars, "You guys might never see me again."

Ermie's office had books surrounding his desk, and a water dispenser was to the side of the room, with a little lamp that barely gave off any light in the corner of his desk, "Looks like my office at home."

Blaise's office had theaster posters on all thr walls, he had a tall table, and three director style chairs in the room, there were alot of vintage movie posters as well, and the floor was black and white checkers, "Where did they find these movie posters?" He was impressed, and if you knew Blasie, it wasn't an easy impressing him.

Pansy's office had black walls, with red dragons painted on, she had a dark wood desk, with matching chairs, which had red velvet cushion seat, "Not to bad."

Hermione was the last one to look in her office, the walls were painted like the lake outside of the castle, and there was a chair that resembled a tree, she could feel a gently breeze, and smell the scents of the tree, it was peaceful, "This is wonderful," she noticed that her floor looked like the grass around the tree, and there was a couple soft cushions that resembled tree trunks in appearance.

After the twelve students were finished admiring there personal offices, the all sat in a circle in the living room, and talked about what they each thought of there rooms. The girls kept saying how they were going to win at the end of the year, and the boys denied it, because they actually thought they stood a chance. The talked for abotu three hours, before everyone except for Draco, Hermione, and Harry went to there dorms, to bed.

"This is an amazing room," Hermione was sitting in the chair that orignally said Ginny, but changed to 'Hermione' once she sat down, she noticed Harry was asleep on the couch, she waved her wand, and had him levitate into the boys dorm room, then she looked at her boyfriend, "We're alone."

Draco smirked as he waved his wand at his girlfriend, which caused her to levitate right into his open arms, he smiled as he cradles her, "Finally," he leaned in to kiss her.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BED POTTER!" Ernie's voice was heard from the boys room.

"I DIDN"T MEAN TO, MACMILLAN!" Harry shouted back.

"Well we should probably continue this another time, before everyone notices we're missing," Draco stood to his feet, as Hermione did the same, she started walking up to the girls dorm.

"Granger?" Draco called from the couch.

She smiled at the blonde, "Yes, Malfoy?"

He was laughing now, "You might want to work on that levitation spell some more, make sure people don't end up in the wrong places," he winked before running up the stairs to the boys dorms.

"Whatever," Hermione said mostly to herself, when she got to the room, she noticed you couldn't hear the boys shouting, and screaming at one another, she smiled at herself, "Clever girls," she knew that one of the girls probably did a spell so they wouldn't beable to hear the boys in the other room, she crawled into her bed after putting on her nightgown, "The girls, so are going to win!"

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I had fun writting it. I would like to know what you thought of this part. I used students from diffrent houses, so I hope you liked that idea. I want to thank all my wonderful reciewers. It took a long time to come up with diffrent offices, to match the characters personalities I wanted for them. Please read, and review!**


	4. A GAME OF TRUTH OF DARE

**CATCH ME WHEN I FALL**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS.**

**PREVVIOUSLY ON CHAPTER THREE**

"Well we should probably continue this another time, before everyone notices we're missing," Draco stood to his feet, as Hermione did the same, she started walking up to the girls dorm.

"Granger?" Draco called from the couch.

She smiled at the blonde, "Yes, Malfoy?"

He was laughing now, "You might want to work on that levitation spell some more, make sure people don't end up in the wrong places," he winked before running up the stairs to the boys dorms.

"Whatever," Hermione said mostly to herself, when she got to the room, she noticed you couldn't hear the boys shouting, and screaming at one another, she smiled at herself, "Clever girls," she knew that one of the girls probably did a spell so they wouldn't beable to hear the boys in the other room, she crawled into her bed after putting on her nightgown, "The girls, so are going to win!"

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**TRUTH OR DARE**

The week went by pretty well, and the dorm-mates seemed to be getting along pretty well, or they haven't killed eachother, yet. It was Friday night now, and the twelve leads were all sitting in the living room on the couches. They decided to play a game of truth or dare, it was Susan, and Neville's idea, and since no one had anything better to do, they thought it would be 'something to do'.

Ron was the first one to go, he looked at Neville, "Truth or Dare?"

Neville looked nervous, 'either you choose dare, and Ron embarrasse's you, or truth, where he still will humiliate you but you won't have to do anything dumb,' he thought for a moment, and took a breath, "Truth."

Ron rolled his eyes, 'wimp,' he looked at Longbottom, and grinned, "Are you a virgin?"

Nevilled saw all the guys stare at him, "Well-uh-" he sighed, "No I am not."

Blaise, and Ernie tried not to laugh.

Susan rolled her eyes, she smiled at Neville, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Nev'."

"Your turn Nev'," Harry smirked when he heard Susan, call Neville, Nev', "Pick someone."

Neville blushed at the nickname, he looked at Ginny, "Alright, Gin, truth or dare?"

Ginny grinned, "Dare."

Neville grinned, once he thought of the perfect dare, "Alright then, I dare you to kiss Dora."

Everyone looked at him confused, who the world was Dora?"

"I think he was giving me a nickname," Nymphadora just laughed, she smiled at the boy, and then leaned across towards Ginny, who was leaning towards her, both of them had the hand on Harry's knee as they leaned in and kissed oneanother.

Ginny pulled out of the kiss, and both girls stared at eachoth, "That was weird."

Harry grinned, he felt like he had been part of the action, even though the girls only used his knee's to balance themselves, but the view was worth it, "That was great."

"Ewww," Ron rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Harry," he glared at Neville, "Now I am going to have nightmares of my sister, and Dora' kissing."

Blasie stared at Harry, "For once in my life, I would had given anything to be where you were, Potter."

Ginny ignored Blaise's comment, she looked at Draco, "Truth or dare?"

Draco, not knowing that Ginny knew about him and Hermione, grinned, "Dare."

Hermione smiled, 'Figure's he would picl dare,' she looked at her best friend, 'Wonder what my friend has planned for my boyfriend, the trouble maker."

Ginny was smiling, "I dare you to make out for seven minutes, in your office," she looked at Hermione, who now was blushing.

"Ginny?!" Ron glared at his little sister, "Why would you make Hermione make-out with someone she doesn't even like?"

Ginny returned her brothers glare, "Because I can," she looked at Draco, "Seven minutes start as soon as you two kiss, but before you go, choose someone, so we wont waist our time waiting for you to be done," she smiled at Hermione.

Draco nodded, he looked at Blaise, "Truth, or dare?"

Blaise looked around the room, "Dare, of course."

"I dare you to strip down to nothing but your boxer, while kissing Ginny," Draco dared, just to piss off Ron, and Harry.

Incase In forgot to mention, in wizard, and witches 'Truth or Dare' you are obligated to perform your task, even if you don't want to. If you refuse the magic makes you tell the truth, if you choose , 'truth'. When you choose dare, you aren't able to do anything else until death meets you, or you finish the dare.

Blaise stood up, and pulled Ginny up to her feet, he leaned in a started making out with her, not yet removing his clothes,

Draco did the same with Hermione, he brought her into his office, and shut the door behind the two of them, he smiled, "Remind me to thank Ginny, one day."

Hermione smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck, "Right after I thank her."

"Okay," He wrapped his arms, around the girls waist, not wanting to kiss her yet, "She said seven minutes start, after I kiss you."

"She always was good with her words in these games," Hermione ran her fingers through her boyfriends blonde hair, "Have I ever told you, how sexy you are?"

Draco smiled down at her, "Have I ever told you, that you're beautiful?"

It had been five minutes, since they enterd the office, both not wanting to kiss eachother, knowing that they would have to go back out to the living room with the others, but another part of them knew there friends would ask a million questions on why they took so long.

Hermione frowned, as she now rested her hands on Draco's chest,"We don't want to keep them waiting too long, do we?"

Draco nodded, he pulled her closer to him, and started kissing her.

Seven minutes later, the door opened on it's own, but the two didn't seem to notice at this moment.

Ron saw the two, and charged towards the blonde, "GET AWAY FROM HER, MALFOY!"

The couple jumped away from each other, as Ron came towards the bloned.

"RON!" Hermione glared at him, as she stood in front of Draco, causing the angered red haired boy to stock, she took a breath, "It was a game, we lost track of the minutes, and-" She paused for a moment, and looked at Ron's clothes, "Is that my dress?"

Ron remembering he was in his friends dress, blushed, he glared back at Susan, "Susan dared me to wear your dress."

Susan was rolling on the floor laughing, "It is too funny."

Luna smiled at Earnie, "Ernie chose dare, and he had to kiss me."

Ernie grinned, "Neville got kissed to."

"Shut up, Ernie," Harry looked at his friend, "Blaise dared me to kiss Neville."

"Mental pictures, eww!" Hermione pretended to want to gag, as she took Ron by the arm, and lead him back to the circle.

"I was dared to kiss Neville to," Pansy said, she smiled at the boy, "Surprised he is still a virgin, he is a great kisser," she winked at Harry, "Don't you agree, Harry?"

Everyone, except Harry, and Neville, started laughing.

Draco noticed Blaise, and Ginny were sitting, leaning back against one another, he looked at his friend, "So Blaise, she tire you out?"

Blaise looked at the red haired girl, behind him, "Not like it's the first time we kissed."

All eyes focused on the two.

"What?" Hermione blurted.

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "We been dating, ever since the masked ball."

"Really?" Draco looked at his own friend confused.

Blaised smiled, "Yes really."

After Blaise, and Ginny talked about there relationship, the twelve decided it was time for bed, so they all went to there own dorm rooms.

Hermione pulled Ginny to the side, "Ginny, why didn't you tell me, about you and Blaise?"

The younger girl just rolled her eyes, "Becasue you never asked."

To be continued...

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I hope you still like it anyways. Read and Review!**


	5. JUST FEEL LIKE SCREAMING

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER STORIES.**

**A/N: I AM SORRY FOR TAKING A LONG TIME TO UPDATE.**

_**PREVIOUSLY IN THE LAST CHAPTER**_

_Ginny smiled at Hermione, "We been dating, ever since the masked ball."_

_"Really?" Draco looked at his own friend confused._

_Blaised smiled, "Yes really."_

_After Blaise, and Ginny talked about there relationship, the twelve decided it was time for bed, so they all went to there own dorm rooms._

_Hermione pulled Ginny to the side, "Ginny, why didn't you tell me, about you and Blaise?"_

_The younger girl just rolled her eyes, "Becasue you never asked."_

**I DON"T BELIEVE THIS**

The next morning all the 'Leads' had gone off to do there own things, leaving Draco, and Hermione alone. They sat snuggled on the couch, staring into the fire place, both deep in there own thougts.

"So what are you doing for holiday?" Draco was twirling a strand of his girlfriends hair around his fingers.

"I am staying here, I think," Hermione closed her eyes, as she felt her boyfriends hands slide through her hair, "Everyone seemed to handle Blaise, and Ginny dating fairely well, maybe we shouldn't try to hide out relationship."

"I think you're right, but for now let's just enjoy this alone time," He leaned down, and kissed the girls forehead, "Why don't you go home, and be with your family?"

"They don't want me, they never did," Hermione stiffened a little.

"I am sure you're over thinking it, I saw them, in the book store with you, they don't seem that bad," Draco realizing his girlfriend stiffen, started rubbing her back, calming her down.

"Ever since I started showing signs of having magic, they ignore me, and pretend I am not there daughter, I haven't seen or heard from my parents since my second year," Hermione fought back a tear, "They are always gone, when I come home for the holidays, so I never see them. They stay away for a month during the summer, and when I write to tell them I am at the Burrow, they reply telling me they just made it home, and they are sorry they missed me," she was crying now, "Well sorry stopped working the third year, I wrote them I am not coming home for the holidays anymore, and then they reply saying well maybe it's for the best."

"I'm sorry," Draco stood up, and wrapped the girl in his arms, "I didn't realize."

"Stop it Blaise," Ron's voice was heard from the entrance.

"I can't help it, if your sister can't keep her lips off of me," Blaise said, pulling Ginny into him, to kiss her.

Luna, and Susan were giggling at the couple, "I think it's sweet."

Draco, and Hermione weren't paying attention to there dorm mates, he just held his crying girlfriend in his arms, "You want to go for a walk?"

"What's wrong?" Harry walked up beside the couple, and patted his friends back, "What happened?"

Hermione realizing that some of the people were back, stepped away from Draco, "I need to go," she took off running outside of the room.

Harry looked concerned, as he watched his friend leave, "Why was she upset?"

"It's not my place to tell you, but you might already know," Draco went into his office, and shut the door behind him.

Earnie was turning the corner, just as Hermione came running, causing them to both crash into eachother, and land on the floor, "What the fu-" he noticed it was Hermione, one of the 'Lead's', and she was upset, "You alright, Granger?"

Hermione looked at the boy, "Have you ever felt lonely, like there is nothing that will ever make you feel hole, not matter how you try?" She stared at the boy, waiting for his answer.

Ernie nodded, "Everyone does, sometimes."

"Why?" Hermione sat up, sitting against the wall.

Ernie sat beside her, "Granger, I think if anyone knew the answer to that, then we wouldn't feel lonely. We would know what to do about it, don't you think?"

Hermione sighed, "You're right," she groaned, "Just want to scream, get so much crap in my head, I just want to scream."

"Why don't you, then?"Ernie was grinning.

"I don't want people to think I am being murdured," Hermione looked at the boy, as if he had lost his mind.

He mumbled something waving his wand, then looked back at the girl, "Now no one can hear us," he stood up, and screamed at the top of his lungs, then turned and looked at the girl, "It's an invisbility dome, no one could hear, or see us."

Hermione stood to her feet drying her eyes, she cupped her mouth, and screamed, causing Ernie to cover his ears, she smiled after screaming a couple more times, "I forget about that spell," she leaned back, against the wall.

"Shall we go back?" Ernie looked at the girl, after removing the spell, causing four of the form mates who had been coming tpo look for Hermione, to jump at the sudden appearance of them, he smiled, "Hello."

"Merlin!," Ron said, trying to catch his breath, "Where did you come from?"

Hermione smiled, "Was here the whole time."

Ginny looked at Earnie, then back at Hermione, "So we came to see if you were alright."

"Are you, alright?" Harry asked, as he wrapped an arm around his best friend.

Blaise looked at Ernie, and at Hermione, "What's going on with you, and Ernie?"

Hermione answered the questions, in the order the were asked, "Ron, I needed to scream, so we put an invisiblity dome up, Ginny, Harry, I am doing fine now thanks," she looked at Blaise, "Ernie, and I are friends, nothing more, so nothing happened. I love Draco."

"YOU WHAT?!" Ron, and Harry said in unison, probably a bit louder then they thought, "We thought you were just friends."

Hermione shook her head, "Nope," she walked pass her friends, and straight to her office.

Each of them had a map, so they were able to keep track of each of the students. It was a Weasley Brother's Product, which Dumbledore thought would be good for each od the teachers, and 'Lead's' to have.

Draco was seated at his desk, he had seen Ernie, and Hermie run into eachother, then suddenly both of the dissapear, actually he was looking at dots, but he knew it was them, because of the names next to the moving dots, he saw his girlfriend come back to the dorms, and into her office. He felt his body tense, when he saw his girlfriend, and the boy dissapear, and he was going to get answers. He went straight to her office, knocked on the door, until she answered, "Hermione, it's me!"

Hermione opened the door, allowing her boyfriend to enter her office, she went to hug him, but froze when she noticed the glare in his eyes, "What happened?"

"Where did you, and Ernie dissapear to?" Draco wasn't one for beating around the bush.

Hermione stared at him, "He put up an invisibility dome, so i was able to scream without waking anyone up, he screamed to," she realized he had known where she was, "You were spying on me?"

"I was making sure you were safe," Draco turned to look at the girl, "I am sure Ernie was making you feek safe though."

"You're jealouse!" She laughed.

Draco, grabbed her by the shoulders roughly, and pulled her into him, kissing her, "I want you, you're mine."

Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, "I would never think about cheating on you," she relaxed when hias grip loosened, "I am your, don't you see that?"

He sat on her floor, and laid her back, "I am the only one, you will be with from this day forwards," he leaned down over her, and caught her lips with his, he looked her in the eyes, "You understand that?"

Hermione cried, as she felt his hand slide under her blouse, she held onto his shoulder trying to push him off, "Draco, please. I am not ready for this, if you love me you will stop it."

Draco stared down at the woman, then noticed his position above her, "Hermipone," he said a little above a whisper, as he roled off of her, and went to lean against the wall across from where she was, he stared at her as she straightened her blouse, "I don't kbnow what got into me, I would never hurt you on purpose," he felt as tears rolled down his cheeks, when he noticed the tears on her face, "Hermione."

Hermione stared at her boyfriend, "Draco, I will never hurt you," she crawled i between his opnen legs, and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, "I love you."

He was tookebn back by her gester, he never thought she would crawl into his arms, after what he almost did to her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and rested his chin on the crown of her head, smelling her rose fragranced shampoo, "I am sorry, you will never know how sorry I am, but I am sorry. I will die without you."

**IN THE COMMON ROOM**

Ginny was running around the common room, trying to avoid being tickled by Blaise, she hid behind Harry, who turned on her, and tickled her, then tried hiding behind her brother, which had just as much iof an affect as hiding behind Harry did, "Nor fair," she saw Luna, and hurried behind her, "Luna, they all gone mad trying to tickle me."

Luna mumbled something, causing all three boys to fall to the gound, laughing as they held thyere stomach, she smiled at Ginny, "Tickleing spell."

"You need to teach me that sometime," Ginny was laughing, at the three boys.

Nymphadora came into the commone room, she rolled her eyes at the three boys on the floor, and looked at Ginny, and Luna, "Going to be in my office studying."

"Ok-ok-okay, sorry, stop it," Blaise tried to get onto his feet, but fell back down from laughing.

"I wont tickle my sister anymore, " Ron was clasping onto the couch, trying to pull himself up off the floor.

Harry had tears rolling down his face, from laughing to hard, he turned to look at Luna, "I'll do anything if you will stop tickleing me."

Luna waved her wand at blaise, and Ron, causing the two to stop laughing, then smiled at Harry, "Anything, you say?" She made her way over to the-boy-who-lived, "Take me out on a date?"

Harry was laughing, while trying to keep a serious expression on his face, "Luna, will you-" laugh,"go out-" laugh "-with me?" snort.

Blaise, and Ron started laughing again, at the snort that escaped Harry's mouth, "Turning into a pig there, Harry?"

'Shut-," snort, "up-," snort, "Blaise!" Harry snorted again.

Luna waved her wand again, causing Harry to calm down, she smiled at him, "Saturday, we can go to Hogsmead."

"Let's make it a triple date," Ginny smiled at at Luna, "Luna, and Harry, Blaise, and Me, and Draco, and Hermione."

Luna smiled at Ginny, "It will be fun."

Ron looked at his siter, "Great, so I am going to be stuck here with Ernie, Susan Nymphadora, and Pansy."

"What about me?" Pansy, came down from the girls room, she noticed everyone looking at her surprised, "What, I took a nap."

"We thought you weren't here," Luna said, what everyone else was thinking.

Pansy looked at Ron, '"What did you say about me?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "They are going onj a triple-date, I was complaingin because I will be left here with you and the others."

"Who is going?" Pansy looked at Blaise, and then at Ginny.

"Harry, Lunna, maybe Draco, Hermione, inclucing Ginny, and Me," Blaise answered.

"Ron, and I are going to then," Pansy, noticed Ron's mouth was opne, she closed it for him, "I don't want to be stuck at this school on a Saturday, when my friends are out, and I don't want to feel like a seventh-wheel."

Ginny nodded, "Then it is agreed."

Everyone nodded.

"We'll tell Hermione, and Draco about it when they are finished in the office," Luna said softly.

_To be continued..._

_**A/N: Sorry about taking a while to update this story. I hope you like this chapter. READ AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
